


Pure as the driven slush [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Pure as the driven slush by Odsbodkins.Summary:"He should have worked it out sooner. But then, Steve always was a sneaky little bastard—had to have been, just to survive this long.For the SteveBucky Fest prompt, 'Steve is quite experienced while Bucky's never gone beyond second base with anyone'."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Pure as the driven slush [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pure as the driven slush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881621) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nUWFEei9n6agYyfTuh8u9i6YziS5qiR0/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/pureasthedrivenslushbyodsbodkins)

Music: "I've Got An Invitation To A Dance" by Roy Fox

Thank you to Odsbodkins for writing this very romantic story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
